it started with a sex dream
by landslide-state-of-mind
Summary: Aubrey wakes in the middle of the night after having a sex dream about Beca, and now she can barely look her in the eye. (Little bit of language.)


It started with a sex dream. Aubrey couldn't remember the specifics exactly, only that it involved a certain petite and alternative brunette, her tongue and her fingers, and an inventive use of a Bellas scarf. All she remembered clearly was that she'd woken nearing a very certain... point... and was left with her only option being to quickly finish the job before the throbbing in her core killed her. After she finally sighed in her release (picturing the brunette from her dream had meant that it didn't take long at all), she fell back to sleep without any further issue.

She was reminded of her very vivid and intimate dream the next morning over breakfast, though, when Chloe remarked that she'd heard odd noises coming from Aubrey's room in the early morning hours. In true Chloe fashion, she'd gone that one step further and straight up asked her who she was having sex dreams about.

"What!? I wasn't having - Jesus, Chloe," was all she could stammer.

"I know sex noises when I hear them," Chloe said. "And you were in there alone. So you were either having a sex dream or masturbating like a machine."

"I am not talking about this with you," she said, cheeks scarlet in embarrassment. Chloe didn't push, and it wasn't mentioned at all again. That afternoon they were at Bellas rehearsal and Aubrey couldn't bring herself to look at Beca at all without an extremely graphic reminder of the subject of her dream the night before. It was mortifying, Aubrey was sure if she met the brunette's eyes she'd instantly know what she'd been dreaming about and be disgusted.

"Okay seriously!" Beca exclaimed. "I've asked you three times what time this practice is going to end because I have a shift at the station and you've ignored me every time."

"We'll be done in about twenty minutes," Aubrey said, her cheeks heating and eyes dropping to the floor. Chloe gasped in recognition.

"Oh my god!" she said "Aubrey!" The blonde whirled around and glared the redhead into silence. Chloe had the decency to wait until the Bellas had vacated the auditorium before she said anything.

"So you had a sex dream about Beca," she said.

"It was just a dream, it's nothing," Aubrey said dismissively.

"It sounded like a hell of a dream," Chloe said. "If I recall correctly you were really enjoying yourself. And now you can't even look at her in the face. So how hot exactly was this dream sex?" Aubrey didn't say anything but she was biting down hard on her lip, and Chloe could read the signal for herself. She began laughing.

"Wow, that good? Nice work dream Beca."

"Stop it Chloe, you're not helping," Aubrey pleaded. "Yes, I had a sex dream about Beca. But I'm hoping it was just a one time thing and that will be the end of it." She omitted the fact that she'd pictured Beca to gain her release afterward, and also the fact that she often pictured Beca when she was... taking care of things.

Except it wasn't a one time thing. For the rest of the week any time Aubrey closed her eyes she was greeted with a naked Beca doing things to her body that generally caused her to wake and need to frantically work herself to release. Chloe thought it was outright hilarious. Aubrey didn't though, she was having problems just being in the same room as Beca now. Bellas practices were torturous and she was sure Beca could tell something was wrong, because by Saturday's rehearsal she cornered Aubrey as the girls were leaving and demanded an explanation.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" Beca demanded. "I get that you don't like me or whatever, but you won't even do me the common courtesy of acknowledging me even when I'm talking directly to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aubrey lied, turning red. Beca just stared at her, processing something in her head.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is," she said in a voice that sounded almost exhausted. "I'm trying here. I know we rub each other the wrong way. But I don't hate you, Aubrey. I don't even dislike you." Aubrey didn't even know what was happening.

"In fact you might even say..." she trailed off and then shook her head. "You know what? Never mind. It's too hard when you're being like this."

"Beca-"

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'll be fine, I'll get over it. Just... it's whatever." the brunette said with a rueful smile, and she headed or the door.

"She'll be fine?" Aubrey said. "What?" She was bothered now, but it was all her own doing. She felt bad for how she'd treated Beca and she felt like an idiot because she couldn't even keep herself in check around a girl she'd had some dreams about. She returned to the apartment.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm a colossal moron," Aubrey said. "Beca wanted to know what's been wrong with me lately and I still couldn't even do her the common decency of looking at her. Jesus Christ Chloe, I'm a fucking adult and I can't even address a girl I like because of some stupid dreams."

"Hold up," Chloe said. "You like Beca? Like, you like her?"

"It doesn't matter," Aubrey said. "You should have seen her face. She just looked so done. And that sucks because she almost kind of said..."

"Said what?"

"She said she doesn't hate me, she doesn't even dislike me, she said that she might even... Then she said she'll be fine and she'll get over it."

"That sounds like she might like you too," Chloe said. "You need to go talk to her."

"What!? Didn't we just establish that I can't even fucking look at her?"

"Are you or are you not a grown adult?" Chloe challenged. "Go and fucking talk to her, apologize for being an idiot and ask her out."

"Well that just sounds too easy."

"Just go do it." The redhead stared her down until she picked up her sweater and left. She knocked on her dorm door nervously. A severe looking girl opened it.

"What?"

"Is Beca here?"

"No." Then she shut the door. She figured she'd try the station next, getting there just as Luke was leaving.

"Is Beca inside?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's on the late shift," he said. "She knows who you are?"

"We're in acapella together," she said. "I'm Aubrey."

"You're Aubrey?" he said with a curious smile. "Go on in." Aubrey went inside and saw Beca inside the booth. The smaller girl looked up and spotted her. She didn't look pleased or displeased to see her. She held up a finger and then busied herself for a few moments on the terminal. Then she came out.

"I cued up about an hours worth of music," Beca said. "So what are you doing here?"

"I needed to say sorry," Aubrey said. "I've been pretty spacey this week, and I've been acting weird. And I'm sorry Beca I really am."

"What's got you so strung out?" Beca said. "I mean, we aren't close or anything but it just feels like you can't handle being in the same room as me all of a sudden and I can't figure it out."

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Aubrey blurted.

"What!?" Beca said.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" she repeated. Beca looked at her.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on with you," Beca said, running a hand through her hair. "You haven't even so much as looked at me in a week and now you're asking me out. I don't get you." Aubrey's mouth opened and closed. She felt her face warming. But she knew she'd have to come clean.

"Uh... This is super embarrassing," she said. "You're probably gonna laugh."

"I swear I won't."

"You will, don't worry," Aubrey said. "The reason I've been so cagey around you this week is that... Well... Fuck. I might have had a couple of dreams about you."

"Dreams?" Beca asked.

"You know... Dreams," she said pointedly. "They were a little... adult."

"Aubrey Posen are you saying that you had a sex dream about me?" Beca laughed.

"Oh god this is embarrassing." She covered her face with her hands.

"Yes," Beca said.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll go out with you," Beca said.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Beca repeated. Aubrey smiled. "How were the dreams?"

"I'm not having this discussion with you," Aubrey said.

"Oh come on, I'm just teasing," Beca said. Aubrey went to turn away, but Beca grabbed her hand. She turned the blonde toward her and shuffled in a little bit closer. Her eyes searched out Aubrey's, and then she reached up and pulled her face down, kissing her softly. Aubrey was shocked, but she responded, her lips parting and their tongues meeting. Her last thought before her entire consciousness was consumed with kissing Beca was that the reality of her lips, her tongue, her breath rushing into her mouth was so much better than her dreams.


End file.
